Born to run
by fedrumond
Summary: In the day we sweat it out on the streets Of a runaway American dream"...Agora a chuva havia apertado e já estávamos longe de onde partimos... E se Bella também quisesse Jacob, o que Edward faria?


**Personagens e músicas não são nossos. Jacob e Bella - Stephenie Meyer e Born to run - Bruce Springsteen**

**Born to run**

- Vai Jake, tô pronta! – Eu podia sentir a liberdade começando a pulsar no meu sangue. Jacob montou na motocicleta do meu lado.

- A gente vai fugir daqui Bella! – Ele riu, pegando na minha mão. Eu sentia a euforia dele. Estava deliciado. – Pronta? – Ele deu a partida e assim fiz o mesmo. Quando soltamos nossas mãos estávamos voando, apenas Jacob e Bella e o vento nos nossos rostos.

_"In the day we sweat it out on the streets  
Of a runaway American dream  
At night we ride through mansions of glory  
In suicide machines  
Sprung from cages on Highway 9  
Chrome-wheeled, fuel-injected  
And steppin' out over the line  
Oh, baby this town rips the bones from your back  
It's a death trap, it's a suicide rap  
We gotta get out while we're young  
'Cause tramps like us, baby we were born to run"_

_No dia que nós suarmos nas ruas  
Em um sonho de fuga americano  
À noite vamos andar pelas mansões da glória  
Em maquinas de suicídio  
Nascendo por gaiolas na auto-estrada 9  
Rodas cromadas, combustível injetado  
E um passo fora ao longo da linha  
Oh, baby essa cidade arranca os ossos de suas costas  
É uma armadilha morte, é uma batida suicida  
Temos que sair enquanto estamos jovens  
Porque vagabundos como nós, Baby nós nascemos para correr_

-Mais rápido Jake, mais rápido – Eu podia sentir, eu havia atingido o nirvana, estava em êxtase. Uma garoa fraca respingava em nossos rostos, eu me sentia feliz.

Feliz... Palavra que expressa sentimento de felicidade, sensação que eu não tenho faz hm..., faz algum tempo.

Desde que Edward voltou nosso relacionamento nunca mais foi o mesmo. Edward impôs um acordo: antes de me transformar, deveríamos nos casar. Eu não queria me casar com alguém que me abandonou. Eu gostaria de passar o resto de minha vida com ele, mas não dá, o buraco não se fechou e ele não me trata mais do mesmo jeito.

Agora a chuva havia apertado e já estávamos longe de onde partimos. Há tanto tempo não sentia essa estranha adrenalina.

-Haha! Até parece que você conseguiria ganhar de mim um dia Bella. – Ele gritou, parando a moto a alguns metros na minha frente, de um jeito muito elegante. Diminuí a velocidade e o alcancei parando a moto. Jacob me deu a mão me ajudando a descer.

-Wow, tontura, que coisa mais louca. – Eu me desequilibrei, tropeçando nos meus pés e indo de cara no peito de Jacob, que me segurou, impedindo de cair.

_"Wendy, let me in, I wanna be your friend  
I wanna guard your dreams and visions  
Just wrap your legs 'round these velvet rims  
And strap your hands 'cross my engines  
Together we could break this trap"_

_Wendy, deixe-me, eu quero ser seu amigo  
Quero guarda seus sonhos e visões  
Apenas enrole suas pernas em volta dessa calça de veludo  
e coloque suas mãos em volta das minhas engrenagens  
Juntos nós podemos quebrar essa armadilha_

Eu não tinha reparado, desde quando ele é tão forte? Desde quando o abraço dele é tão reconfortante e quente? Tá, ele é um lobo, mas não parece. O cheiro doce de sua pele me envolvia, eu precisava de mais.

- Oh Jake! – O que mais eu poderia falar?

Eu estava encurralada entre a moto e o abraço de Jake. Tinha a necessidade de estar mais perto. – Tá frio aqui. – Jacob não disse nada, só apertou mais o abraço, se é que isso era possível. Eu mal podia sentir o buraco do meu coração, nem lembrar os problemas que tinha para resolver. Ah, a pele de Jacob...

Quando me dei conta, ele me encarava, estávamos perto demais (n/a.: to close for comfort) , ele se aproximou e eu não consegui impedi-lo. Eu não sentia que aquilo era proibido, parecia tão certo, o buraco em meu peito ficou mais profundo, a dor me tomava e eu podia ouvir aquelas antigas vozes em meu pensamento.

-Bella não! Não Bella! Bella... – o último chamado foi como um gemido e então a voz e a dor sumiram.

Jake partiu o beijo e eu o olhei constrangida, eu não sei por que meu corpo reagia daquele jeito mas eu precisava de mais. Jacob pareceu entender e acho que ele queria o mesmo, pois logo em seguida:

-Vamos Bella! Rápido. – Montei na moto e logo estava correndo pelas ruas de La Push. Eu conhecia aquele caminho, íamos para a casa dele.

_"We'll run till we drop, baby we'll never go back  
Oh, walk with me out on the wire  
Cuz baby I'm just a scared and lonely rider  
But I gotta find out how it feels  
I wanna know if your love is wild  
I wanna know if love is real"_

_Nós vamos correr até cair, baby Nós nunca voltaremos  
Oh, caminhe comigo no arame  
Porque baby eu sou só um cavaleiro solitário e assustado_

_Mas eu tenho que descobrir como é sentir isso  
Eu quero saber se o amor é selvagem  
Eu quero saber se o amor é real_

Nunca houve tanto anseio, tanta euforia. O caminho parecia muito mais longo e era horrível estar em motocicletas separadas.

Quando chegamos à frente da casa dele, descemos das motocicletas e nossos olhares se procuraram por um tempo. Então Jacob me puxou pela mão enquanto nos beijávamos urgentemente e ele abria a porta da casa. Nada era suficiente, nem minhas mãos percorrendo e arranhando suas costas, nem suas mãos ágeis puxando meus cabelos. Sem parar de nos beijar ele me levantou com minhas pernas envolvendo sua cintura, enquanto ele andava para o quarto.

_"Beyond the palace hemi-powered drones  
Scream down the boulevard  
Girls comb their hair in review mirrors  
And the boys try to look so hard  
The amusement park rises bold and stark  
And kids are huddled on the beach in the mist  
I wanna die with you Wendy on the streets tonight  
In an everlasting kiss  
Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"_

_Além do palácio  
assustando pela calçada da fama  
Garotas penteiam seus cabelos em retrovisores  
E os garotos tentam olhar tanto  
O parque de diversões ascende atrevido e árido  
e as crianças estão barradas na névoa da praia  
Eu quero morrer com você Wendy nas ruas essa noite  
Em um beijo que dure para sempre  
Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

Jake me deitou na cama e colocou as mãos por baixo de minha blusa, retirando-a.

-Uau – com certeza corei, uma reação dessas só viria dele mesmo. Ele saiu de seu transe e começou a beijar meu pescoço. A este ponto, não tinha mais como parar e apesar de tudo, era eu que não queria. Jacob parecia muito experiente e agora cuidadoso, como se soubesse o que fazer, apesar de nunca ter estado com uma mulher antes.

-Bella, você nunca... - Ele perguntou hesitando.

-Não – Eu respondi, interrompendo-o e ameaçando corar. Ele voltou a me beijar, primeiro lentamente percorrendo o caminho do meu colo, passando pelo meu pescoço e voltando a beijar minha boca. Eu estava entorpecida, quando ele abriu sua calça e retirou-as junto com as minhas. Estávamos apenas com nossas roupas de baixo que logo estavam no chão. Jacob por um momento parecia tão inseguro quanto eu. Nossos corpos se moviam em sincronia enquanto ele percorria os lábios pelos meus ombros e colo e eu me agarrava a seus cabelos. Ambos não sabiam que tipo de sensação sublime e urgente era aquela. Como se não houvesse mais nada lá fora, nem a chuva, nem os trovões. O cheiro de sua pele, ah... Eu fui obrigada a morder de leve seu pescoço e com um suspiro Jacob deitou ao meu lado. Ambos arfantes e cansados. Ele tocou meu rosto com carinho e olhando profundamente, como se pudesse ver dentro de mim, deu um meio sorriso.

-Eu podia morrer agora, Bella – e me aninhou em seus braços.

Os próximos segundos passaram em silêncio, não aquele constrangedor, era bom, era como estar em casa. Os segundos não foram suficientes, antes que eu pudesse respirar outra vez meu peito começou a arder. Eu nunca senti aquilo antes, meu corpo queimava e eu não podia mais respirar, o buraco sugava cada parte de mim e logo eu me sentia fria, congelada. O que eu havia feito? Não deu tempo de pensar... o telefone dos Black tocou. Jacob correu para atender e em um minuto estava de volta.

-Era Edward, ele está esperando na fronteira, ele quer conversar. – Eu respirei fundo, não podia perder o controle, não agora, eu o amava.

Nos vestimos e achamos melhor irmos logo.

-Jake, pegue uma sacola para eu levar o lençol.

-Por que, Bella? Vai guardar de recordação?

-Não, Jacob, credo, ele está sujo de sangue. O que Billy vai pensar?

-Sangue?! – Jacob arregalou os olhos – Bella, você se machucou? – Eu tive vontade de sair correndo. Revirei os olhos e dei um olhar significativo para ele, como se pudesse explicar algo.

-Não, Jake. Argh! Eu te falei que eu nunca... – Ele corou.

-Ah, desculpe.

-É melhor a gente ir logo. – Eu me virei e ele me puxou de volta por um instante.

-Bella, eu não me arrependo e eu não vou desistir, não importa sua escolha. – Fiquei atônita por um tempo. Nunca havia visto um Jacob tão maduro e certo. Parecia que estava decidido. Ele pegou minha mão e caminhamos até a porta.

Eu me sentia tão culpada, com um remorso terrível que me consumia. Eu podia imaginar a expressão de Edward. Mais do que nunca tinha certeza de que Jacob me amava e eu não sei o que sinto em relação a ele. Tenho medo de me perguntar. Tenho medo do veredicto final, independente da resposta, alguém sairia magoado. A gente estava se aproximando da fronteira e eu não queria encarar Edward, estava me sentindo suja, com vergonha e medo. Apertei a mão de Jacob. Parecia que eu ia vomitar.

Estava ele encostado em seu Volvo de costas para nós.

-Agora sou só eu e Bella, vá embora cachorro. – A voz dele tinha ódio e ao mesmo tempo melancolia, nunca ouvira ele assim. Se um vampiro pudesse chorar, Edward o faria agora. Jacob se virou para mim, ignorando-o.

-Você quer que eu fique? – Edward rosnou ameaçadoramente.

-Não, Jacob, não será necessário. – Ele fez uma expressão ressentida, me deu uma última olhada, bem profunda e significativa.

-Me liga. – Ele murmurou e saiu.

Eu permaneci estática, esse silêncio sim me matava, eu precisava falar, não podia deixar assim. Respirei fundo e comecei:

-Edward, eu não...

-Bella, não fale. – Em um milésimo ele estava ao meu lado. – Eu vou embora, você quer Jacob, eu não vou interferir e você terá uma vida normal.

-Edwa... Nã... Não... – Não saía nenhuma palavra de minha boca, o fogo no meu peito, que antes era controlável, me incendiou, lágrimas teimavam em cair do meu rosto e eu não lutava, ele precisava saber como eu me sentia. Eu o abracei, a presença dele, sua pele fria e dura como mármore, me acalmava. Como eu pude? Eu precisava dele, eu não poderia perdê-lo de novo. Eu não queria voltar a ser zumbi. Mas por outro lado eu me sentia tão quente e protegida nos braços de Jacob. Às vezes penso que Jake me conhece melhor. Será que Edward não me conhecia o suficiente para ter ficado em vez de sumir como se estivesse morto? E ser tão frio comigo quando volta? Por tudo que nós passamos... Eu ia continuar lembrando, ele iria assombrar meus sonhos e invadir minha mente com a sua voz furiosa.

-A gente dá um tempo, Bella. Eu não preciso sumir como se estivesse morto, mas você precisa desse tempo. – Ele fez uma careta e depois ficou tenso, com seu maxilar travado e seus olhos fulminando. – O cachorro poderia simplesmente controlar seus próprios pensamentos, não? Não é agradável ver o que ele está pensando nesse momento. – Eu ignorei suas palavras, as lágrimas já saíam surtadamente.

-P... Por favor. – Falei tentando pronunciar as palavras – Você vai embora de novo, o que vai ser agora? Mais meses vivendo no automático? Afastando todos de mim? Gritando enquanto durmo? – Eu explodi – Acho que continuar pulando de penhascos é mais viável – falei sarcasticamente, Edward estava sereno, agora calmo, enxugando minhas lágrimas.

-É só um tempo, Bella. Eu mandarei notícias, prometo. Quando eu voltar, nós vemos como ficam as coisas.

-Não, eu não quero... – Só faltava gritar, eu já estava desesperada, não conseguia me controlar.

-Bella –ele se exaltou – observe os fatos – Você transou com Jacob – falou pausadamente para que eu entendesse. – Bella, você me traiu.

-Oh my god. Agora é sua vez de observar os fatos, você estava me tratando tão friamente, parecia até um vampiro.

Ele pigarreou. - Eu sou um vampiro.

-Que seja, eu te amo e não queria te trair, mas eu segui os meus instintos ok? Eu não posso me controlar tanto quanto você.

-Eu estava tentando te proteger – ele sussurrou.

-A última vez que você fez isso eu quase morri várias vezes e... Você prometeu... – gemi.

-Ok, Bella. Mas o tempo você precisa, eu preciso, nós vamos terminar.

-Assim? Tão seco? Tá, é assim que você quer... – Eu chorava silenciosamente, abaixei o rosto, limpei as lágrimas e me recompus. Eu iria para casa. – Eu vou embora. Não... Não posso mais. – Estava me virando para ir embora, tão covardemente, sem olhar para seu rosto, quando ele me puxou de volta.

-Não faça nenhuma imprudência dessa vez, por favor, promete?

-Oh Edward. Promessas... Já quebramos tantas...

-Eu vou dar um jeito de mandar notícias. E, Bella? – Ele hesitou, eu encarei. – Não quero que se culpe por nada.

-Não vou prometer essa – Ele fez uma careta de reprovação.

-Fique bem, eu ficarei, você tem que ficar também. – Ele encostou seus lábios lentamente nos meus. Era o último, eu podia sentir, assim como sentia o buraco que se formava de novo. – Tchau, Bella. Eu te amo. Ele deu seu sorriso torto, o meu preferido, mas não chegava aos olhos. Eu havia magoado Edward. –Tchau, Edward – Eu disse tarde demais. Ele já havia partido.

Cheguei em casa e corri para o telefone. – Por que ele não atende?

-Alô?

-Jake?

-Bella? Como foi?

-Ele terminou comigo. – Eu estava tentando segurar o choro.

-Oh, Bells. Eu estou indo pra aí agora. – Ele desligou o telefone antes que eu pudesse implorar para ficar sozinha. Ah, não! Eu não queria encarar o que viria, queria ficar quietinha, apenas chorando e sentindo a dor que merecia. Eu não teria forças ainda para falar com ninguém, não pessoalmente e chorando. Tratei de colocar tudo para fora antes que Jacob chegasse.

Ele nem bateu na porta, entrou em casa e foi direto para o meu quarto. Só me abraçou e ficou acariciando meus cabelos. Ele nunca foi assim, compreensivo.

-Bella, eu vou te amar com toda a loucura da minha alma. Nosso amor é só uma aventura. Você não pode ficar se escondendo. Eu vou estar com você, não importa onde.

_"One, two, three, four  
Highway's jammed with broken heroes  
On a last-chance power drive  
Everybody's out on the road tonight but  
There's no place left to hide  
Together Wendy we can live with the sadness  
I'll love you with all the madness in my soul  
Oh, someday girl I don't know when  
We're gonna get to that place where really wanna go  
And we'll walk in the sun  
But till then tramps like us, baby we were born to run  
Tramps like us, baby we were born to run  
Come on Wendy, tramps like us  
Baby we were born to run"_

_Um, Dois, Três, Quatro  
A auto-estrada está engarrafada com heróis quebrados  
numa última viagem desesperada  
Todo mundo fora nas ruas essa noite mas  
Não sobrou lugar nenhum para se esconder  
Juntos Wendy nós podemos viver de tristeza  
Eu vou te amar com toda a loucura da minha alma  
Oh, um dia garota eu não sei quando  
Nos vamos chegar a um lugar onde nós realmente queremos ir  
E nós vamos caminhar no sol  
Mas até então mendigos como nós, baby nós nascemos para correr  
Venha Wendy, mendigos como nós  
baby nós nascemos para correr_

n/a: Ahh nossa primeira fic *-*. Gente... não nos matem ok? Bom, duas autoras: Uma team Jake e outra team Emmett. Escrita em dois dias durante aulas chatas e blá, blá. Qualquer erro e sugestão para outras fics favor comentar! :D créditos especias ao nosso amigo Murilão que leu, corrigiu e encheu nosso saco. A gente te ama, Múúú! È isso amigues, beijosmil. ;* Ahhh e claro, agradecemos ao nosso querido Danny Jones por gostar tanto de Bruce Springsteen e regravar essa música perfeita para B e J. OOOHHWWNN *-*

P.S.: Quem quiser continuação, reviews please. ;) bgs, bgs.


End file.
